Veux tu nous épouser?
by La Devoreuse de Livres
Summary: -Défi- Draco et Severus préparent une surprise pour leur Harry... Qui, ils l'espèrent, va apprécier! (SS/DM/HP - Threesome!)


Hello mes lapins! :D

Je reviens aujourd'hui avec un petit drabble SS/DM/HP! Il s'agit d'un défi de la Gazette des bonbons au citron, venant du topic Les demandes en mariages. J'a choisi ce trio parce que je l'adore et pis voila! :p

Sur ce, j'espère avoir relevé le défi, je vous fais de gros bisous et je vous dis à bientôt! :)

* * *

-Harry ? Tu es là ?

Aucune réponse ne vint au jeune homme blond qui posa la question. « Tant mieux », se dit il, « on va avoir le temps de tout préparer ! ».

Le jeune sorcier pénétra dans la maison, suivit par un grand homme aux cheveux noirs. Tous deux portaient de grands sacs, qu'ils commencèrent aussitôt à déballer. Ils déposèrent des bougies, changèrent les meubles de place, jetèrent des pétales de rose rouges partout sur le sol, puis s'occupèrent de la chambre.

Les draps furent entièrement changés, la lumière tamisée et d'autres bougies installées. Une fois toute leur préparation terminée, les deux hommes se regardèrent, sourirent et s'embrassèrent.

-Tu penses qu'il va aimer ? Demanda le plus jeune.

-J'espère bien, vu tout le mal qu'on s'est donné. Tu as la bague ?

-Ouais.

Le blond sortit de sa poche une boite carrée bleu marine, l'ouvrit et montra la magnifique alliance en or blanc à l'autre.

-Tu penses qu'il va l'aimer ? Je veux dire, tu connais Harry, plus simple, c'est, mieux c'est.

-Il va adorer, à mon humble avis.

Les deux hommes retournèrent dans le salon et parlèrent en attendant le dit Harry. Ce dernier ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à rentrer, trop heureux de quitter son bureau et de retourner dans son appartement. Il tenta de glisser sa clé dans la serrure, mais une résistance lui indiqua d'une autre clé était déjà insérée. Il sourit, ouvrit la porte et écarquilla les yeux devant ce qui l'attendait.

Draco Malfoy et Severus Rogue étaient tous les deux installés dans son salon et papotaient tranquillement. Harry se racla la gorge et vit les visages de ses amants se tourner vers lui.

-Hey 'ry, dit Severus, tu vas bien ?

-Heu… Oui… Mais on ne devait pas se voir aujourd'hui, si ? Ou alors j'ai oublié ? J'ai pas oublié quoi que ce soit, hein ?

-Mais non, répondit Draco en se levant. On est venu te voir, parce qu'on a une surprise pour toi, mon cœur.

Et c'est à ce moment que Harry remarqua son salon. Les bougies, les pétales… Le jeune sorcier sourit à cette magnifique vue. Draco se glissa à ses côtés et enlaça sa taille de ses bras. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe puis lui demanda si ça lui plaisait.

-C'est magnifique… Mais pourquoi ? On a une date ou quelque chose à fêter aujourd'hui ?

-Draco et moi avons une surprise pour toi. Viens, installe toi sur le canapé. Et bande toi les yeux.

Le jeune sorcier fit ce qu'on lui demanda, puis attendit avec impatience la suite des événements. Il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses cuisses, alors posa t-il aussitôt les siennes dessus. Ses deux amants rigolèrent, puis Severus fit tomber le bandeau des yeux de Harry. Ce dernier resta silencieux face à ce qu'il voyait.

Draco tenait une petite boite avec une bague devant lui. Le jeune brun regarda son amant, qui souriait amoureusement. Il reporta son regard sur le bijou et ne su quoi dire.

-Nous sommes ensemble depuis maintenant dix ans. Severus nous a rejoint un y a huit ans et depuis, nous vivons une idylle parfaite. Mais, à mes yeux, il nous manque quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose, il commence avec ce qu'il y a devant toi. Harry, veux-tu nous épouser ?

Le jeune sorcier resta sans voix, puis hocha frénétiquement la tête. Draco glissa alors l'anneau à son doigt et se retrouva avec son amant dans les bras. Il le serra contre lui et l'embrassa. Severus se rapprocha, désireux d'embrasser également son amant.

Les trois hommes finirent par se lever et se dirigèrent vers la chambre. Ils passèrent une nuit douce et chaude, et Harry se dit qu'aucune demande en mariage ne pouvait être aussi sexy et magnifique en même temps. Le fait d'avoir deux amants devait jouer aussi...

* * *

Si vous voulez me contacter ou suivre mes actualités:

Mail: dame-zel29(arobaze)gmail(point)com

Facebook: www(point)facebook(point)com(slash)DameZel(slash)

Twitter: (arobaze)DameZel


End file.
